


Girls Make Passes At Girls Who Boost Cars

by arobynsung



Category: Leverage
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Character of Color, Episode Related, F/F, Missing Scene, One of My Favorites, POV Female Character, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-03
Updated: 2010-08-03
Packaged: 2017-10-10 22:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/105036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"But you, you kicked ass."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Make Passes At Girls Who Boost Cars

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the chop-shop scenes in 'The Boost Job' 3x08, before they get called out on the job. Some dialogue from the scenes. For the purposes of the fic, Josie is 19 (same age as Marlese Jow, who portrayed her).

The shop wasn’t supposed to be this impressive. The sheer scale of it felt like too much to meet head on and Parker fought the urge to disappear into a small space. She followed the girl, who’d Parker’d been careful not to stare at too long for more reasons than the grift, as she broke the shop down for them.

The girl finished her intro and stared at Parker, “Girls don’t boost cars.”

Parker twitched. The words were entirely too familiar.

The girl continued, “At least that’s what these guys keep telling me.”

Was that awe?

“But you, you kicked ass.”

And now there were things crawling under the skin of her neck. Parker palmed it, trying to rub the feeling away. They had to get out of here, _now_.

_Of course_, they didn’t. Of course, Nate jumped at the chance for a bigger catch.

Which didn’t explain how Parker found herself with the girl, whose name she still didn’t know and might really have to get at some point, back being pressed into a tool shelf in a dark corner of the shop, distracted by a kiss and hands _everywhere_. The girl’s lips were soft and hopeful against hers, and Parker almost brought her arms around, eager to crush her closer. Almost.

“Hey.” Parker eased their bodies apart, forcing her hands gentle, like she thought Sophie would do.

The girl sighed gently against Parker’s lips, “Alright.”

Parker eyed her, looking for any sign of explosive emotion. She held her breath for a beat, letting it out with a low whistle as the younger girl just smiled at her.

And that was it. Or at least it seemed like it because the smaller girl turned around, walked out of the alcove, and asked “You said something about a cheat code for transponder equipped systems?”

Parker tried to smile a little, “Yeah, uh, back-up sequence.” She followed her to one of the cars.

“Teach me.”

Parker’s smile came easier now and she put a little challenge into her voice, “Let’s see you boost a standard lock first.”

 

 


End file.
